Pokemon Eternal
by Xenonious
Summary: The journey of four friends, Pokemon Eternal is set 10 years after Team Flare is defeated. In this chapter, out heroes graduate from Indigo University and obtain their partner pokemon. They also learn the concept of Mega Evolution from Professor Sycamore himself, and receive the tools necessary to have their pokemon undergo mega evolution
1. Chapter 1: Graduation

Indigo University, the exclusive academy built on Indigo Plateau in the Kanto region that teaches people how to be trainers. But that's not important right now. What IS important, is that today is graduation. Finally after two years of nothing but studying and battling, we can finally leave the school with our own partner Pokémon. Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Luka, Indigo University class of 2013. I'm one of fifty chosen to attend this school, not many get in.

The graduation room is a separate room on its own, so nobody except the principal and parents of past graduates have been in here. It's a large, four sided room, with two large monitors on both sides, one behind us on the stage, and one behind our parents. We don't know what these monitors are for, but I'm sure they're vital to the graduation process.

"Welcome everyone, to the Indigo University class of 2013 graduation!" Headmaster Matsumoto greeted everyone with open arms. "Today is the day that you, students, graduate, and get your own Pokémon!" A Pokémon. I've waited for this since the moment I attended this school, and I already had my choice in my head. An image started to appear on the monitor in front of us, and I guess that would mean the one behind us is starting up too. On the screen, there were pictures of fifty-one Poke Balls. There were fifty of us, so I guess that would lead the last person with two choices, but the first person with 51 choices. Although, the first two people were two guys who knew exactly what they wanted. Like most annoying teenage boys, they wanted the strongest Pokémon possible. Little did they know, considering the fact that they only passed because of some random, and very simple, extra credit project, that the Pokémon they chose were very weak until you actually got them to evolve.

"Beldum!" "Deino!" Those were their choices. I have to admit I knew where they were headed with those. Metagross and Hydreigon are very powerful Pokémon and are often a common choice for most trainers, but not me. I already knew exactly who I was choosing, and lucky for me, his picture was on the screen. So I'm fine unless someone else takes it.

Next up was one of my three friends, Vivika. Her last name started with an A, so she was able to be one of the first people to choose a Pokémon. Now, I know Vivika very well. In fact, the only people that actually know her very well are me, her, and our two friends, Kamilla and Alain. So we were pretty much the only people that weren't shocked when she said:

"Shuppet." The stage filled with gasps. Vivika was shy, yet she really liked dark and spooky things, a big fan of the supernatural. She had light purple hair, and her favorite types included Psychic, Dark, and especially Ghost, so I wasn't surprised that she chose the only Ghost Type Pokémon on there. I heard the kid next to her, someone named Elliot, whisper into her ear:

"Thanks so much! If you had picked Gible, then I wouldn't be able to pick anything else, all the other Pokemon suck, just like that Shuppet!" He ended up getting a Gible, and I know that one day he's probably going to be a great trainer. Believe it or not, this snobby little asshole was the smartest kid in the grade, and the best battler. Vivika was in second for best battler, as long as she had a Pokémon of her typing.

It all went pretty fast, everyone seemed to have a general idea of what Pokemon they would choose. Then, it was my turn. Lucky for me the Pokemon I had wanted wasn't chosen yet, so I was able to get the Pokemon I dreamed of! I said excitedly:  
"Ralts!" After I said it I realized how excited I was and stopped bouncing in my seat. The headmaster brought over a Poke Ball, and I did what everyone else did and sent out my new Pokemon!

"Finally! I can't wait to make you into a Gallade and we'll be the best team in the world!"

"Son, that Ralts is female." My dreams, right then and there, crushed. "But it's fine. You never know, having a Gardevior could be much better than a Gallade in the long run." He winked at me, and I was kind of grossed out by it. A Gardevior! There's nothing worse than having a Gardevior! Now I understand why Ralts looked at me with such a confused look on its face when I mentioned becoming a Gallade.

Alain was up after a while. He had thought of it all night, and eventually came up with five choices. Four of them were taken, so he had to go with his number 5:  
"Aron, please." He received the Aron and seemed pretty happy with it, but I could tell that he was disappointed he didn't get his first choice, a Cacnea. In fact, Cacnea wasn't even available, but as long as Alain is happy, I'm happy. The list went on and on, and many trainers obtained their new partners. Less Pokemon were available as time went on, then it got down to four choices left. At that point, it was time for Kamilla to choose her Pokemon, and she had a very limited choice.

"Uhh… Snover…" Kamilla liked Ice types, but one of her least favorite types is Grass, so she was sort of 50/50 in choosing Snover. Finally, graduation was over, and we were about to leave until a man from the crowd requested to come on stage. Nobody had seemed to see him ever before, so a lot of us were very confused. He was pretty tall, with dark blue hair and a lab coat on with the sleeves rolled up. He was smiling yet the look on his face made him seem like he had no sleep.

"Good evening. My name is Professor Sycamore, a Pokemon researcher from the Kalos region. I would like to have the following student come forward. Luka I, Vivika A, Elliot B, Kamilla Y, and Alain T." We walked forward, with no idea what was about to come for us. "These five lucky students have chosen very special Pokemon as their partners." He took out a large briefcase, inside were some strange rings and odd looking stones. "You see, I research a special method of evolution called Mega Evolution. These five students happened to choose Pokemon that are able to Mega Evolve. And so, I am granting each of them with a Mega Ring and a Mega Stone." He handed each of us a ring, and handed us stones with very strange colorings. He said mine was called Gardeviorite, strange name if you ask me. Then, graduation was officially over, and we all were about to go our separate ways. Me, Vivika, Kamilla, and Alain all agreed we would be travelling together after graduation, so we already knew the first place we were going.

As we were leaving I stopped, and I just had to say:

"Guys, it's time… to start our very own Pokemon journey!"


	2. Chapter 2: Vivika and the Eternals

We were walking out of the confines of the academy for the first time in two years. You could say that we were trapped there, but not really. We were outside for most of the day, battling or rehearsing for contests that the school holds for future coordinators such as Kamilla. Alain had studied to be a battling professor, like Professor Sycamore. He always wanted to study how a trainer's connections with their Pokemon effect the result of a battle. Me and Vivika however, we studied to be battlers, trainers, to face the Pokemon League. Well, I want to face the Pokemon League, not really sure about Vivika. Nobody has a clue about what her motives are.

We got out of the gates, all of us, and the gates of our past two years closed behind us. I was so pumped to get this journey started that I made a rookie mistake and ran straight for the Elite 4 building, which was right next door to the university. I was kicked out right on the spot, but I don't blame them. I met up with the others and we started to head for the plane that was going to take us to Viridian City, because we couldn't all go through Victory Road with such weak Pokemon.

The plane ride wasn't quite exciting. Elliot was complaining the entire ride because he just was itching for battle. It got really annoying after a while, so I decided to shu-

"Why don't you just shut the hell up okay? We get it, you want to battle. You don't have to keep saying it for an hour." Vivika beat me to it. I was surprised, she usually doesn't tell people off, but I guess when it's the person one rank higher than you I guess there's an exception. I wonder what happened when they had to battle each other for the top spot. Must have been an insane battle, I was visiting my parents in Pewter City that day. I was so angry that I wasn't able to see it.

After the plane ride, we all went our separate ways, even me and my friends. Only because we needed to prepare for our journey by going home. I was able to walk with Vivika, she lived in Ecruteak City in Johto, and so she was staying with me until the journey started. Alain and Kamilla would go together until they got to Pallet Town, then Alain would have to catch a boat to Cinnabar Island. It has been built up since the eruption, so a lot more houses were able to be rebuilt.

"Vivika, why didn't you send out Shuppet during graduation? I know you were nervous and everything, but you haven't even seen your Pokemon yet." She just kept walking. We were halfway through Viridian forest at this point and we just gave up on battling trainers and wild Pokemon for now.

"I wanted to wait until my first official battle to send her out, you know?" Vivika held her Poke Ball in two hands, cupped in front of her. She looked pretty nervous about something. She knew that when we arrived in Pewter we could potentially battle Forrest, the Pewter City Gym Leader. Although I wasn't sure if she was even going after gyms. There's this mysterious side to her that nobody knows, and I'm not even sure if she understands it all that well herself. If I could just find out. Someday.

We arrived in Pewter and went straight to the Pokemon Center. We handed over our Pokemon and took a seat by the changing rooms. We were silent for a bit, I have to admit it was a little awkward. Then the thought came into my head that we haven't seen Kamilla for a while. I really hope she's okay. I forgot to mention that after we left the university, Professor Sycamore had given each of us a Holo Caster, something developed in Lysandre Labs in the Kalos region. I heard that the man who developed these also lead Team Flare. That sort of made me worry about these, but I bet their just fine.

About fifteen minutes later our Pokemon were healed up and ready to go. We were headed to my house to prepare for this journey we were about to set on. We got there and went upstairs immediately. We each logged on to our computers and went to our item storage. My parents have given us each ten Poke Balls and ten Potions. Vivika thanked them as we left the house.

We stopped outside when I heard my Holo Caster ringing. I took it out, and it was from Kamilla. I opened it, and what I heard was pretty terrifying:

"Guys, please help me! I'm on Route 1 and these strange woman with fabulous dresses just showed up and are attacking trainers! I'm scared!" It ended. We didn't even need to say anything before we both started to bolt. We ran straight through the city and through the forest, running past every possible opportunity to bulk up our Pokemon. At one point in the forest I thought I had seem something strange, like a little pink flower, but I'm pretty sure I was just seeing things from the adrenaline rush I was getting from running so fast.

We arrived in Viridian City to see Kamilla running towards us with fear in her eyes. She held her Snover tightly in her arms and melted to the ground. Behind her, we noticed the people she was talking about. Two woman, maybe in their late 20s, wearing long white dresses with bright sunglasses and black hair approached us.

"I am Lillian. This is my partner, Jillian." Said the taller one, whose name is apparently Lillian.

"We are admins of Team Eternal. A group of people hand selected from the finest trainers in the world." Said the shorter one, Jillian. I turned towards Vivika, but it didn't seem like Vivika. Her head was down, and there was a strange aura to her. Then she looked up, and it was almost as if she were a different person.

"Freeze!" She shouted, her voice seemed a little deeper than usual. She sent out her Shuppet and it was on. Jillian sent out an Aromatisse while Lillian sent out Sliggoo. Vivika wasn't Vivika. I know that sounds weird, but it just wasn't Vivika. It was like a completely different side to her that nobody had ever seen before.

"Ominous Wind now Shuppet!" Shuppet obeyed, sending a crushing blow of ghastly wind into the faces of its opponents.

"Dragonbreath!" "Dazzling Gleam!" The two Pokemon did what their trainers commanded.

"Phantom Force!" The Shuppet disappeared into the shadows, dodging both attacks as they headed straight towards Vivika. She held out her arms, and it was almost as if she had used the move Protect, because she was unharmed. Shuppet came back behind the two opponents, striking both in the back, defeating them. This Shuppet was very powerful, definitely not an ordinary Shuppet. The two woman took out a strange device are vanished liked particles into thin air. I asked Vivika what had just happened, she seemed like she was back to normal. She said the most shocking thing I think I could have heard anyone say:  
"I am an international police officer working to track down Team Eternal. Although, I have no motivation in this form, and so this lead to me having a different personality that comes out when they appear. This other form also gives me special powers. Am I strange?"

Kamilla fainted, and I just stood there in shock from what I just heard.

Vivika was actually awesome.


	3. Chapter 3: Elliot and Vulpix

"Luka can you just stop asking!? It's getting really annoying!" Vivika was obviously getting furious with me.

"I just want to know the whole story behind this! Did Team Eternal try and steal your soul? Or maybe they're secretly led by your old cat!" I was being completely serious when asking these questions.

"Fine I'll tell you! Just shut up and actually listen to me for once." We sat down on some stumps in Viridian City. Kamilla sat on the ground, which she did on occasion.

"It started when I was nine. My father left to go on business and hadn't returned for a year. It was when he returned that I wish he hadn't. He was a complete sleaze. He walked in with a full length white suit on and black sunglasses, and those two women Lillian and Jillian were with him. He had said he was leaving us for good to lead Team Eternal. I was just nine at the time, but I was completely furious." Vivika was starting to speak very quickly. "This was the first time this side of me came out. I rose, my legs left the floor. I held out my arms and sent a blast of energy towards my father, blowing him back into the wall. I was hurting him. I realized this and immediately ran to my mom's side and started crying. He and his two women friends left. That was the day that Other Vivika was born. That's what I call her." Other Vivika. Cool, yet strange. I like it.

"What is their whole idea? Usually these evil teams have some sort of mission at hand." Kamilla asked.

"I don't remember… Right when he started I turned into Other Vivika, and I don't remember a lot of what I do when I turn. I only remember some things, like that I nearly killed my own father right in front of my mother. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Vivika's voice started to croak.

"Hello everyone!" Alain was running towards us with a huge smile on his face, Aron running beside him. I haven't seen him since graduation, so seeing him was great. I decided to not say anything about Eternal V. I would leave that idea to Vivika, but she obviously didn't want to. Unfortunately for him, he would have to experience it first hand when it happens.

"ALAIN!" Kamilla ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. Alain's Aron was gentle, and was actually kind of cute when it was embarrassed to see his trainer being hugged to death by Kamilla. Snover just stood there, showing the relaxed nature it was.

"Haha! Kamilla, you just saw me a few hours ago! It's not like I haven't seen you in years!" Alain was obviously as embarrassed as his Aron. It was strange how similar he and his Aron were. They must have had a lot of bonding time.

"Guys, lets head to Pewter City for the first gym! Luka is going to beat Forrest I just know it!" Kamilla was obviously pretty confident in me winning, and I was confident about this battle, because it was pretty obvious that I was going to win. Let me think; Forrest has two Pokemon, but pretty much everyone beats Forrest, so I think one Pokemon should be fine.

We arrived in Pewter City to see a lot of people crowded around the gym. This usually happens when someone has conquered the gym and earned the Boulder Badge. We ran over to see who it was, but the crowd was so thick, we couldn't see. I caught a glimpse of brown hair, and I immediately knew who it was. I pushed everyone over and challenged Elliot to a battle!

"You do realize that your little Ralts is no match to Gible. Well, no matter, a trainer accepts all challenges! Let's do this, number 27!" I was ranked 27th best battler in school. I don't get why he would bring that up, we're not in school anymore. He sent out Gible. Garchomp is generally a Physical Attacker, meaning Gible would be too. That way, my special attacks should do great amounts of damage!

"Ralts, come out here and go for the Psybeam!" Ralts popped right out of her Poke Ball and went straight for the attack. It was powerful, and Ralts most likely knew this was an important battle.

"Psh, nothing! Gible use Dragon Rage!" The purple flames burst out of Gible's large mouth. It was a very, very powerful attack. Ralts was hit, and obviously much wounded.

"Urgh… Ralts, go for Magical Leaf!" The shining leaves came out and went straight for Gible. Magical Leaf is an attack that keeps going until it hits the target, so Gible has to either take the hit or dodge until he's tired out.

"Iron Tail!" The sharp steel tail hit the leaves back towards Ralts! A great move, but when does Gible even learn Iron Tail?

"Gible, go in for the kill, Dragon Claw!" Gible ran towards Ralts, it was surprisingly very fast, and struck Ralts right in the face. I lost. My first battle with Elliot and I lose. I fall onto my knees and pick up Ralts. She was a lot more injured than I realized. This was bad, very bad. I didn't even put her into her Poke Ball, I was so worried I just ran straight to the Pokemon Center. They treated to her immediately. I watched as they did their best to treat my Pokemon. I was crying, I was terrified! I heard Vivika, Kamilla, Alain, and even Elliot come in. I didn't want to talk to anyone until I knew Ralts was okay. I decided to sit down, all of this stress was doing no good for me. It was a few hours later that Ralts was okay. I was so worried, I took Ralts right in my arms, bawling my eyes out.

"Ralts! You're okay! I'm so sorry I doubted you! You're amazing!" Ralts was looking up at me with a smile. I was so happy, I thought Ralts hated me for not wanting it. For once, I think I was excited to see a Gardevior. The day Ralts becomes a Gardevior, will probably be the best day of my life, besides being accepted to Indigo University. And even better, it won't be just a normal Gardevior, but a MegaGardevior!

That night I did some research on MegaGardevior, and it turns out that the Champion of the Kalos Region uses a MegaGardevior, which means I was pretty special, if I'm one of two people that use one! Although, one Pokemon won't do enough. If I lose to Elliot, well that can't happen again. I'm going to get another Pokemon tomorrow.

The next morning I left early before everyone woke up. I took Ralts and went to Route 3. I saw many wild Pokemon, but none of them appealed to me. I looked over near Mt Moon and I saw some Zubats swarming around something. It was a wild Vulpix, and it was being attacked by the Zubats! Lucky for me, I had Ralts by my side. I looked to Ralts, and she was eager to help.

"Okay Ralts, let's do this! Psybeam!" The pink beam blasted out of Ralts' hands, it was more powerful than usual! Where was this power when we were fighting Elliot? The Zubats were hit by the blast, and noticed us and charged towards us.

"Ralts, Barrier! Then go for the Magical Leaf!" Ralts set up the Barrier, giving the Zubats no way to attack us, and they were struck by the leaves. They fled back into Mt Moon, and the Vulpix still lay in the same spot. I walked over to it, and comforted it. Sprayed it with a Potion, and carried it back to the Center. They healed up the Vulpix, and it was so happy, it decided it wanted to come along on our journey!

"Are you sure Vulpix? Okay!" I tapped Vulpix on the head with a Poke Ball, and it went inside. In a few shakes, the Vulpix was mine!

"Oh yeah! I got a Vulpix!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry… hehe."


End file.
